Beta
"A man who will learn about what is means to be a true pirate." Nobody talking about Beta. Captain Beta is the true leader of the Beta Pirates, and he is the main villain of The Begin the dream arc. He is a highly recurring character. Appearance He is a tall, black, muscular man, who is also bald. Personality He is a violent man, who does not care for others, and kills people for profit. However, he gets comically angered when ignored. He actually had a dream of being the king of pirates, but forgot it when he was defeated by a pirate, making him cruel. After watching Tack and Fea fight, he decided to become king of the pirates again. After remembering his dream, he became more kinder to his men, not escaping the marine base to free them. Abilities While he is strong, being able to defeat multiple pirate crews with ease, defeating many marines, jump 20 meters with ease, and dodge one of Marshall D. Tack attacks, he stood no chance to Tack. He was able to tear apart iron bars that 10 men can't be able to budge, with ease, suggesting an actual great power. Even slashed by Brog, he was able to defeat 20 marines with minor damage. Though he did run from 20 marines with guns. History Beta was a pirate, who wanted to be the king of pirates, but forgot it when he was defeated when a pirate crusehd his crew. He soon made Reck, his first mate, as a false pirate captain. He led his 4 most powerful men to be part of his 'Alpha squad' where he would be a mercenary to protect towns, while paying high rates of money, 20 million for once a month. He then had a plan with Reck, to destroy a town when they couldn't pay him. Tack however, stopped him. He decided to pay a female mercenary to kill Tack. When Beta watched the fight, he decided to become king of the pirates again. Dream To become king of the pirates. Quotes "Reck. I have always lived believing I was the best. Now, I see I'm no different then who I defeated. The world is a big place. Is it not? Reck... when I became a pirate I wanted to be the king of pirates, but one pirate destroyed my dreams. I heard news that he entered the Grand line. Reck... I want to become the king of pirates again. Seeing these two fight, I know the world will only get bigger and bigger. I want to be the biggest. I want to become the king of pirates." (Beta to Reck) Fights Previous: Beta's pirates VS famous pirate (loss) 'Alpha squad' VS multiple pirate crews (win) Current: 'Reck pirates' VS Tack (loss) Beta pirates VS Marines at Yatara (win) Beta and crew VS Brog (loss) Beta VS Braxton (Escaped) Beta VS 20 marines (won) Beta VS 20 marines with guns (Ran away) Beta and Tack VS Marines (Win) Category:East Blue Characters Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Human Category:Male Category:Nobody700 Category:Former Villain Category:Beta Pirate